Daisy Chain
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: Because no birthday is complete without a daisy chain and a marriage proposal from your sister.


**My first Pandora Hearts fic.**

**Please be gentle. qwq *shot***

**This is mostly just a warm up, so. qwq But constructive criticism is great appreciated~.**

**I hope you enjoy the cheesy sappy fluff~. n0n**

* * *

Ada held up the ring of daisies she had collected up to the sky, admiring the pretty white pettles against the vast blue as the bright sun played peek-a-boo with a cloud. "Big brother will love these!" She chirped, as she continued picking daisies. She was careful to not get her dress dirty as she did so. Her cat, Dinah, was nearby, peacefully snoozing in a small patch of grass. Since her brother's birthday was tomorrow, she wanted to make something really special for him, and she thought a pretty daisy chain would be just the thing. She had asked Gilbert if he wanted to help her, but upon noticing that Ada was intending to bring Dinah along with her, he suddenly remembered something very important that he had to do, and had to, unfortunately, decline the offer.

When she had finally finished the daisy chain, she stood up and dusted herself off (even though she wasn't dirty; she just felt the need to do it anyway), and scooped up Dinah. "Come on, Dinah, let's go find big bro-" She was beginning to say, but then stopped when she noticed Oz walking by. Ada's face lit up at the sight of him. "Oh! Big brother!" She called, dashing over to him.

Oz paused and waved at his little sister, grinning. "Hey, Ada!"

Ada placed Dinah down onto the ground, and quickly held the ring of flowers behind her back. "I know big brother's birthday is tomorrow, but I just couldn't wait to give this to him!" She smiled and held up the daisy chain. "Dinah helped me pick the flowers! Well, actually, she was sleeping, but I'm sure she would've helped if she wasn't so tired." She said, frowning down at the cat, who mewed innocently.

Oz kneeled down so he was eye-level with Ada. "Wow! It looks amazing, Ada!" He exclaimed, taking the delicate daisy chain from his sister and placing it on his head, which made Ada giggle. He sat down onto the ground and placed Ada on his lap, giving her a hug. "Thanks, Ada. It's a great birthday present."

Ada beamed. She was practically sparkling. ... Oz always sparkled, she thought. He was just so amazing. She suddenly saddened at a thought that crossed her mind. He was getting older. Soon, he won't be around anymore, since he'll be busy with friends and business things... Ada's emerald orbs glittered with tears. She didn't want him to leave her. She didn't want it to be his birthday anymore. She started to cry softly, which made Oz startled and concerned. "Are you okay, ada?" He asked, confused. Her mood changed much too quickly for his liking.

"Big brother..." Ada mumbled. She then attacked Oz with a surprise hug, which made him fall backwards, knocking the daisy chain off of his head. Oz yelped in surprise, and Ada buried her head in his shoulder. "Big brother, don't go! I want to be with you forever!" After a few seconds of shocked silence from Oz, Ada suddenly looked up, a metaphorical lightbulb appearing above her head as a brilliant idea struck her. "We should get married! That way we'll always be together!" Ada exclaimed, suddenly smling once more.

Oz blinked. Married? Oz put his hand to his mouth to stifle the laughter that wanted to escape, not wanting to offend his sister, who looked like she had come up with the most wonderful idea ever. Sitting back up, he gave the teary girl a gentle smile. "Ada, we'll always be together. I mean, you're my adorable little sister! Vessalius sibling bonds are stronger than the strongest, er, whatever's really strong, in the world!" He stated, picking the daisy chain up that had fallen off when he had hit the ground. He removed one of the flowers and held it up to Ada's heart. Ada's misted eyes looked down at the daisy, then back to her brother. "Think of it like this: Even though we're getting older, and even though we'll be apart sometimes, this daisy will always be with you," he pointed to her heart, "in here. And as long as it's with you, I'm with you. It will never die because my memory will never die inside of your heart." He thought that sounded a little cheesy, but it was apparently enough for the small blonde girl. Ada's eyes watered once more, but this time with happy tears.

A special daisy chain that will connect their hearts forever.

"Happy birthday, big brother."


End file.
